onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 786 Prediction: The Dragon's Downfall
While we wait for the podcast which shall never come, enjoy this prediction. Title: The Dragon's Downfall Cover: "Luffy eats meat with some animal" as requested by 10000+ readers The citizens cheer as Doflamingo is sent into the palace mountain. Doflamingo coughs up blood and breathes heavily. Doflamingo: No...no, it's all coming back! Doflamingo remembers when he, Homing, and Rocinante were lynched all those years ago, with the jeering crowd right in front of him. Now, down to the wire, it's the exact same thing. Citizen: Hey...that guy actually stopped Doflamingo! Citizen 2: I can't believe it...this is the best thing that's ever happened! Citizen 3: Now finish that son of a bitch off, Rubber Ball-man! Doflamingo can't take it anymore. He screams at the top of his lungs before falling face-first onto the ground. The citizens' cheers become louder as Luffy ascends to the palace plateau. Luffy: I can't believe it...he's down...and not a moment too soon! Luffy gives in to the crying of his body as he releases the air in his Gear Fourth form. He spins wildly through the air before falling back down onto the plateau. He doesn't move at all. Luffy: I...I did it...! Suddenly, Doflamingo gets up. And he is more enraged than he has ever been before. Doflamingo: THIS DAY...HAS BEEN NOTHING SHORT OF HELL! YOU AND LAW JUST KEEP PUSHING ME TO THE BRINK, UNTIL FINALLY IT BECOMES JUST LIKE 30 YEARS AGO! But I am Donquixote Doflamingo! I am Heaven's chosen! Which means that NO MATTER HOW LOW YOU TAKE ME, I WILL ASCEND! YOU COULD HAVE NEVER HOPED TO DEFEAT ME! AND NOW EVERYTHING BECOMES THE WAY IT WAS MEANT TO BE! Doflamingo raises his arms to deal the final blow against Luffy, who remains unmoving. Luffy: No...this can't be...it... Suddenly, Doflamingo stops. He lets out a little gasp. Then he grabs his stomach. Doflamingo: No...this can't be happening now! Despite his innate toughness, Doflamingo realizes that for once, his body is too beaten up to continue moving. Now, all he can do is stand. And watch as everything, both inside and outside, falls apart. Doflamingo: Huh...huh...huh...I just wanted to rule over all! IT WAS MY BIRTHRIGHT! WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK??? IT'S ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT, DAD, ROCINANTE...YOU KILLED MOTHER, AND NO MATTER HOW MUCH I TRIED TO AVENGE HER DEATH, YOUR LEGACY NEVER SEEMS TO DIE! Law...that Straw Hat...THEY ARE INSIGNIFICANT INSECTS...just like you...so why...why CAN'T THEY DIE? WHY CAN'T EVERYTHING JUST GO TO HELL?! I HAD...THAT POWER! TO D-D-DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT WRONGED ME! THIS WHOLE WORLD HAS WRONGED ME! SO WHY-WHY THE HELL CAN I NOT SUBJUGATE IT...can't it just...urgg... Finally, Doflamingo runs out of steam and falls facefirst on the ground. His glasses can't take it anymore, and they shatter. Doflamingo rolls back to face the sky. His right eye is mutilated and covered in scars. Such was the price he paid as a child for being a Tenryubito. He stays this way for quite some time, and the citizens notice. Citizen 1: It-it's finally over... Citizen 2: Doflamingo's down! The Birdcage should come down any second now! Suddenly, Doflamingo gives a loud laugh. Doflamingo: Fu...fufufu...I can still end the Heart's legacy right here! Fufufufufu... Doflamingo smiles as the speed of the Birdcage increases. The incredibly shocked citizens run away once again. Citizen: How...how is this happening?! Is there no way to stop this??? Doflamingo: Another advantage to having an awakened Devil Fruit...is that even if I die, the effects remain! The Birdcage can NEVER come down unless I say so! Fufufufufu! Cavendish: AAAHHH! IT'S COMING FASTER! ...BUT I THOUGHT DOFLAMINGO WAS- Law: Doflamingo is too powerful...nothing can stop his bloodlust! Cavendish: But where's Luffy? Law: He's over there near Doflamingo...looks like his new transformation has a few side effects...not to mention his Haki running out... Luffy: Huh...huh...wanna stop it...just... Law: Haki comes from one's spirit, and although your spirit can accomplish many things...it's not infinite. Not only is Luffy incapable of movement, but his spirit has been taxed to the degree where he can't motivate himself to do anything! Cavendish: I suppose at this rate, we need a miracle to survive... Cut to Zoro, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro. They have reached the Birdcage, but it would be more prudent to say that the Birdcage has reached them. Zoro: All right...now to test my theory! 1080 Pound Cannon! Zoro sends a circular blade of compressed air flying towards the Birdcage. To his relief, some of the strings are cut, but they quickly reattach themselves. Zoro: Alright, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, you know what to do! Kanjuro: Right away! Hyaaaaaaaa! With all his might, Kanjuro presses his paintbrush-sword against the Birdcage, slowing it down with all his might. Kanjuro: Gaaaah! Go, Kin'emon! Zoro! Zoro: All right then, let's go! Raurava: Great Demon Wind! Kin'emon: Flame Wheel! With incredibly powerful attacks, Zoro and Kanjuro rush off in opposite directions, cutting through the strings of the Birdcage. However, the Birdcage is more tenacious than they had hoped, and the once-cut stringseat begin to re-form as they travel along. Zoro: Crap! At this rate the Birdcage will just heal and we'll make no progress! Kanjuro: Can't hold this...much longer! Franky: FRANKY...JET BLOW! Franky emits fumes from his legs, flying up towards the top of the cage. Zoro: Franky! Franky: With my help...We'll make sure the Birdcage comes apart! Franky reaches the top of the cage, and applies his hands to the epicenter. With great strength and force, he lifts. Zoro: Yes! Now it's regenerating more slowly! Franky: Urggg...low on Cola...but I won't give up here! Arrrggg! Finally, Zoro and Kin'emon converge. In a great, fiery blast, all the strands of the Birdcage are severed. Due to Franky's lifting, they are unable to quickly regenerate, and instead take another instinctive action: shrinking back to the center and disappearing. Franky: Whew...well then, it seems...I'm all out of cola... Franky falls from the sky, to the ground far below. Robin: Spider's Net! Robin, surrounded by the other Colosseum gladiators, catches Franky in her net. Franky: I...I did it...*passes out* Robin: You certainly did. Sai: Our hero, Great Machination Franky, has succeeded in bringing down the Birdcage! He is to be celebrated alongside God Usopp and the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates! Baby 5 and the gladiators who are still conscious cheer. The dwarves and the other citizens look on in shock as the Birdcage disappears. Citizen: It...it's finally over! Dwarves: We're freeeeeeee! Overcome with joy, everyone begins celebrating. Then we get a black panel, and a single voice rings out. You may have given everyone joy, Straw Hat...but you will have none! WIIIIIIHAHAHAHAHAHA! We see things from Burgess' point of view as he leaps down toward Luffy and Doflamingo, hungry for his prey. Category:Blog posts